


So This is Peace

by TheAceofLyz



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Taiga and Ryuuji are just backgrounders-they're barely mentioned, one-sided, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Ami could laugh over the irony of it all.She wonders when she became a masochist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is kind of a character study on Ami, but also a (slight) AU in which Ami never liked Ryuuji. It's both, I guess?  
> This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

When Ami first sees Ryuuji, she’s jealous.

  
She’s jealous of how enchanted Taiga is of him, how close they are.  
She tries to lure Ryuuji away from Taiga, just to see how loyal he is to her. What she didn’t expect was the possessive, almost animalistic response from Taiga.  
Ami quickly grows out of her infatuation with Taiga. Perhaps it has something to do with the loud, cheerful, red-haired girl who’s always hanging around Taiga.  
Her name is Minori, and Ryuuji has a crush on her.  
Ami could have laughed over the irony of it all. Taiga has a crush on Ryuuji, but doesn’t know it. Ryuuji has a crush on Minori, but he’s falling for Taiga. Minori has a crush on Ryuuji, but is willing to put aside her feelings to keep Taiga happy.  
And her? Ami had a crush on Taiga. Small, brunette, ferocious Taiga. But right now, in this almost stolen moment, Ami is pretty sure that she wants someone else.  
Someone by the name of Kusheida Minori.

  
Ami quietly rubs circles on Minori’s back as she reflects on her relationships and her feelings.  
“Feelings are complicated,” she says softly to Minori, as they sit in entry hall of her home. “But you’ll be okay.”  
“A-min,” Minori replies. She sniffs. “I just…I love him too.”  
Ami stretches out her legs. “So? I had a crush on Taiga.”  
Minori’s head snaps up, and Ami smiles at her. “It didn’t last very long. Someone else entered my life-no, Minori, it isn’t Ryuuji.”  
“You know you can call me Minorin, right?”  
Ami nods.  
“Trust me, Minorin. I know.”  
“Ami?” Minori sounds so broken and fragile in this moment. “Does it-does it get easier?”  
Ami tips her head back to stare at the ceiling. “I don’t know,” she admits. “I never saw the girl that I like fly towards her own happiness so willingly. I don’t really know how she’s doing. She could be hurting and…” Ami trails off, because that’s a lie. She knows that Minori is hurting.  
“I hope it works out for you,” Minori says softly. “At least one of us should be happy.”  
Ami laughs. It’s a small, slight thing that falls bitterly from her lips. “If only one us can be happy, Minorin, then it won’t be me.”  
Minori doesn’t say anything more, and Ami wishes that the two of them could sit like this forever. A selfish part of her wants Minori to never find happiness with anyone other than herself.  
But that’s normal, isn’t it? It’s a crush.  
So Ami gently strokes Minori’s hair as they sit in the entry hall and cry.  
“Say, Amin…I hope whoever you like…I hope they come around.”  
Ami wonders when she became a masochist. Because, honestly, what type of person would comfort the girl they like, and talk to them about crushes, and listen to wishes for happiness? Who could forget the feeling of their hair-and when did she start combing Minori's hair, anyways?

  
The next day, when Minori throws snowballs at her, Ami starts thinking that maybe, just maybe, she’ll have a chance at happiness.  
That's a nice thought, Ami realizes as she chases Minori.  
After all, Minori is friendly and loud and perfect.  
She can understand why Ryuuji originally pined over Minori.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
